Wonder Weapons
The Wonder Weapons are a series of powerful and unusual weapons featured in the Nazi Zombies series of Call of Duty: World at War and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. The five weapons are the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Ray Gun, Monkey Bomb, Thundergun, and Winter's Howl. The achievement/trophy "Acquire Waffle Weapons" is awarded in World at War to any player lucky enough to have all three of the World at War Wonder Weapons at the same time, those being the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the Ray Gun, and the Monkey Bomb. The remaining two weapons, the Thundergun and Winter's Howl, made their first appearances in Black Ops.''There is one more wonder weapon called the Gersch Device. Ray Gun Th e Ray Gun is an energy quasi-pistol, appearing in every Nazi Zombies map, and as an Easter Egg in the ''World at War mission Little Resistance, where the Ray Gun is unlocked at the beach by jumping in the craters from right to left and then waiting in the crater to the far left. It has a magazine size of 20 rounds, with a relatively fast reloading time. When Pack-a-Punched it becomes Porter's X2 Ray Gun (named for it's creator, Porter), and splash damage is reduced, shooting red rays instead of green ones, along with the standard damage, capacity and RoF boost. If the player fires the Ray Gun at an object that is sufficiently close to him, he will sustain damage. The closer the object is, the more the damage. It was created by Dr. Maxis. A close look at the side of a ray gun held by another player reveals flames and lightning akin to those seen around hellhounds and teleporters. Out of all Wonder Weapons, this one remains the Least effective in the later rounds. Wunderwaffe DG-2 The Wunderwaffe DG-2 appears in the later two Nazi Zombies maps (Shi No Numa and Der Riese). It fires blue lightning, capable of killing up to 10 zombies at a time, and has infinite damage. When Pack-A-Punched it becomes the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ, which can link up to 24 zombies at a time and shoots red lighting rather than blue, but does become blue once hitting a zombie. In the hands of a skilled player, this weapon can bring end to a solo round in 3 shots. It is not recommended to waste this weapon on a single zombie, or in the earlier rounds as the zombies are easier to kill early on. The Wunderwaffe has a very slow reload time. It weakens players if fired too close to them, thus taking less hits from a Zombie to kill them. It also cancels out the Juggernaut effect should players hit by the lightning have it when the weapon is upgraded. However it is very useful for obliterating hordes of zombies at once. Dr. Richtofen claims to have created this weapon when he collects it from the Mystery Box. Monkey Bomb The Monkey Bomb is an explosive weapon acquirable in all Nazi Zombies Maps in Call Of Duty: Black Ops ''and in Der Riese from ''Call of Duty: World at War. It is a clockwork toy clapping-cymbal monkey (seemingly possessed) with sticks of explosive (dynamite, TNT, C4, and a molotov "as stated by Tank Dempsey", or simpler) strapped to its back. When thrown it attracts zombies toward it with its accordion and cymbal music, glowing and dancing, then detonating amidst the cluster of zombies. The blast radius is rather small, so its actual killing value is small any depth into a game, best used as a tactical aid focused on its distraction to make an escape, mass reload or revive a friend. It is strongly recommended to always save at least one monkey for emergency use, as the only way to get new monkeys is with a max ammo. It was designed by Richtofen. The monkey bomb seems to have a connection to the story, because if you throw it in the furnace on Der Riese, it will make a screaming sound and after it explodes, a girl with a demonic overtone will say "Why are you so cruel to mister monkey?! Mister monkey just wanted to PLAAAAY!!!!" When priming, the player winds the clockwork key once and straightens the monkey's hat before throwing, the overall process takes about 2 seconds. One should be careful when using the Mystery Box; if the player is already in possession of the Monkey Bomb, and a Molotov Cocktail appears, taking it will remove all of the player's Monkey Bombs. On Call of Duty: World at War, it only appears on the map Der Riese. It is a great defense if a teammate is down or if the team or any player needs to reload. Thundergun This is a weapon featured in the map Kino Der Toten in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It pushes back zombies with such force that it kills them and should be used only to push back zombies if the player(s) are crowded and cornered considering its low ammunition it starts out with. It becomes the "Zeus Cannon" when upgraded. It also appears in as a easter egg in the Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign level Numbers (an explanation on how to receive it is on the weapon's main article). It is strongly hinted that it was created by Dr. Maxis. Winter's Howl This weapon is featured in "Five" and Zombie Verruckt, but only in Call of Duty Black Ops. It is able to freeze zombies on impact, lowering their health drastically. In later rounds, it seems to make zombies health go down and takes a couple of seconds to freeze. It has a 6 round magazine and 24 shots in reserve. When pack-a-punched, it becomes Winter's Fury, and has a 9 round magazine and 36 shots in reserve. Frozen zombies have ice surrounding them. It is currently unknown who created it, but it is possible that the Americans created it because of where you find it (the Pentagon). The Winter's Howl (or Fury) can be very helpful when cornered and you need to save a teammate. The suggested use is to fire zombies with it and then shoot them with a machine gun, causing one shot kills in earlier rounds. This is a very situational Wonder weapon, because after round 30, it takes quite a few shots to kill a zombie, but slowing them down. Gersch Device The Gersch Device is an upcoming weapon to be featured in Ascension. It is described as a "Black Hole Bomb".It is confimed that it is a black hole bomb.It is supposed to pull nearby zombies in to it, killing them.It is also rumored that you can also teleport using it. Video All Wonder Weapons Pack-a-Punched|left|300px|thumb Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Powerful Category:Helpful